Bella's Life after Breaking dawn
by jacobblackROX1234
Summary: Bella finds out she doesn't belong with edward anymore, wat will happen next?...


"LOOK OUT BELLA!" This voice that had screamed out to me, I have waited endlessly for, moved in this stupid town of Alaska for and that voice was no more than Edward Cullen.

I turned to see him in a blur, running towards me in such a quick speed, I almost did not recognise him. He hit me, making me fall to the ground and hit my head on something hard and cold. I kicked and squirmed on the cold forest ground.

"Bella," he whispered in a velvety but authorised voice "trust me, stay low."

"GET OFF ME YOU JERK!!" I managed to untwist my hand from his grasp, now that I was a vampire, and punched him hard in the jaw.

"OW!!" he cried alarmed "Bella, calm down!" he moved one hand up to rub his chin.

I took the advantage and twisted out of his hands and bolted away from him, not knowing where I was going or where I was supposed to go. I just kept running as fast as I could until I almost threw myself into my house. I was lucky to have my own house now in Alaska where my dad thinks I had supposedly gone to college.

I slammed the door so hard, it was almost off its hinge. I went into the kitchen and smacked myself down onto the chair. I grabbed the glass of water that I had left on the table this morning when going out to hunt with Edward. Just as I was about to chug it down, the door bell rang.

"GO AWAY!" I choked out, not knowing why I could have said that to one person whose life was more important than my own.

The velvety voice at my door chuckled "Come on Bella, be reasonable."

I scowled and poked my tongue at the door, knowing he wouldn't see me. I quickly swallowed my water and almost skipped up to my room.

I listened for some kind of noise that he could have made but I heard nothing. I flung myself onto the bed and laughed quietly without humour. Just then, my window suddenly slid aside and I could see a pale hand on the window sill. I crouched defensively, baring my fangs, on the bed as I waited for the attacker to jump through my window.

It all happened exceedingly quickly, as the pale figure suddenly launched at me and knocked me to my bed. I didn't realise who it was until I heard his voice whispering in my ear "Hello Bella," he chuckled and added "Cullen."

A growl slid from my chest and the memory of Edward in a striking black vest came back into my mind and me standing next to him, absurdly plain. I shuddered at the thought.

He sighed and shifted me so that I was sitting on his lap. "Bella, are you alright?"

I looked at my elegant fingers and answered, my line delivered smoothly "Fine."

"I wished I could know what you where thinking…" he played with a stand of my hair like he always had when I was still human. I could almost feel his frown behind me as he concentrated on reading my mind. I closed my eyes and hence having enough training for this, I slowly pushed the shield from my mind. I thought about Renesmee and Jacob.

I exhaled and as the elastic shield snapped back into place. I turned to see Edward frozen. I slightly touched his arm "Edward?" my voice was barely audible but I was certain he heard it. A smiled slowly spread across his face and soon he was smiling my favourite crooked smile.

"How did you do that?" he demanded looking into my eyes

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted and he flinched "I HATE THIS!"

"What Bella?" his eyes told me he was confused

"THIS!" I pointed to his eyes "Stop mesmerising me!"

I stomped down the stairs and sat hard down onto the couch and switched on the TV and did not bother hearing what they had to say. _Maybe I could run away from him like he did from me… _I thought to myself.

I stood up and swiftly walked out the door. I climbed into my car and turned on the heater. I quickly pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote

Dear Edward,

I have to move on from my bleak memories of my human times. I think that we don't belong with each other and I know that this hurts you but I'm very sorry.

B.

I wiped my eyes (because they were itchy) and closed the car door. The engine purred quietly as I started the ignition. With this car that Edward had given me, it did not take long to reach Port Angeles. As I got there, I heard a beeping sound and turned to see a bomb situated on the back seat. I froze, knowing I could have ran outside but I didn't. I sat there and closed my eyes as the last few seconds ticked.

"BELLA!!" Edward's voice sounded just one millisecond before the bomb exploded.

I, Bella Swan, died a terrible death.

THE END.


End file.
